


You're my brother...and you slept with my man!?

by Konanay



Category: Jerry Springer - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konanay/pseuds/Konanay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to the Jerry Springer show looking for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my brother...and you slept with my man!?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a joke after watching Jerry springer!! Don't take it seriously folks, its just lighthearted and (probably terribly written) humor. Yeah.

“So, you’re here because your boyfriend, Castiel, has been cheating on you with your brother, Sam, am I correct?” Jerry Springer questioned Dean.

Dean folded his hands in his lap. “That’s right and I’m pissed and I want answers!” 

Jerry hummed and nodded. “I see. Is there any particular reason you may think this affair occurred for?”

A hardened frown appeared on Dean’s face. “Well…I have been kind of a dick to Cas lately.” He carefully admitted. “So I suppose I can see why he would go and do something like this, but…it’s still not right and I’m still pissed off!!!” He growled.

“Well…let’s bring Castiel out!” Jerry shouted and the crowd began to boo and yell.

Cas rushed out from backstage and suddenly slapped Dean hard in the face. “What the hell is this for, huh? Dean?”

Dean rubbed his cheek. “You fucking know what this is for, you cheated on me with my own brother!!”

“Well…why the hell do you care, huh? You seemed to enjoy it damn well.” Cas snapped.

Dean was taken aback. He was unsure what to say as the crowd gasped and booed. 

“…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean mumbled, averting his gaze away from everyone.

Jerry paused and glanced at his notecards. “Okay…well, let’s bring your brother, Sam out to the stage!”

The crowd’s boos got louder and more aggressive as Sam came out and had an angry expression on his face. “What the fuck Dean? This is all goddamn pointless!!” He shouted.

Dean quickly lunged at Sam and started grabbing for his hair. The bells began dinging and the crowds cheered as the bouncers pulled them apart.

“It’s not pointless!!” Dean hissed as he regained himself.

Sam rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in the air. “What!? Dean, I know you just want to be on national television right now. You watched me as I rammed your angel hard.” He smugly said.

Jerry’s eyes just widened and he shook his head, knowing that these people were crazy. “Well…this is an interesting turn of events.”

Cas just shrugged. “Sam’s right, we could see you in the other bedroom jerkin’ it.”

The crowd cheered and Jerry just shook his head. “Well…is that even allowed to be said on national television? Even for my show…”

Dean’s face became red with embarrassment. “….It was hot okay!? Jesus….”

“There.” Sam began, crossing his arms. “I knew it. So, can we leave now?” He was annoyed despite the smirk that was tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Well…” Cas slyly began as he pulled Dean and Sam closer. “I think we should just settle our differences…together.”

“What, are you implying a threesome?” Dean’s asked.

“Exactly.”

The 3 men began to aggressively tear each other’s clothes off while making out angrily. The bouncers had no idea what to do.

Jerry Springer’s show got cancelled 3 days later.


End file.
